


Change in Status

by Raven_Knight



Series: 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge - Multifandom [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (both mentioned) - Freeform, (described via discussion), Discussion of Attachments, F/M, Jedi in love, Romance, Slow Burn, Young Dooku, Young Jocasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn has been Knighted. Newly-named Master Dooku celebrates these changes with Jocasta Nu over an intimate dinner, during which topics long put on hold come to the forefront of their lives.





	Change in Status

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. This piece, archived at Archive of Our Own (Ao3), is purely a non-commercial work of fiction from which I am not profiting in any way. This work may not be reproduced, archived, or redistributed by any means and/or in any format without prior written permission from me. Permission may be obtained by contacting me at r4v3n.kn1ght@gmail.com. 
> 
> This series of oneshots belong to the 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge, though I have done away with the OTP part of it and focus instead on either romantic ships I ship or platonic relationships that fit the prompt given. This oneshot is in response to prompt #9: Romantic Evening/Breakfast in Bed. 
> 
> In this, Dooku and Jocasta are approximately 30 years old, so picture them both much younger. For reference, look up pictures of Sir Christopher Lee's wedding. Also, since Dooku has no official first name that I could find I gave him my own. It seems fanon (from I could tell) accepts Yan, but I don't like that at all for his character. Hence, my own name: Aren (meaning "Mountain" for his height and imposing figure, and "Warrior" for his Makashi Expertise). Enjoy the fic! ~ RK

**Change in Status**  
**By  
** **Raven Knight**

In her host’s newly assigned quarters, Jocasta Nu watched with a smile as newly-minted Master Dooku emerged from the small kitchenette carrying two glasses and an expensive-looking bottle of wine. His relaxed posture practically shouted his contentment with the recent changes in his life and his easy smile reassured her of his pleased mental state. “I thought tonight called for something more indulgent than tea or caf,” he said, raising the bottle.

Jocasta’s smile grew. “I agree.”

He set the wine in the center of the small table at which she sat, then placed a glass at each of their places. Fixing her with a powerful and intense gaze, he lifted his right hand and, without looking, levitated two small but deep ceramic dishes from the kitchenette in a blatantly frivolous use of the Force. Using his mental control, he drifted one of them to Jocasta’s place and set it down gently. He plucked his own from the air and gracefully sat in his chair opposite her.

She looked at the dessert in front of her. It was exquisite. An individual-sized Quinberry cake floated on top of a light custard with freshly sliced complimentary berries topped with a delicate but decadent chocolate drizzle. Emotion she hadn’t allowed herself to feel in years tightened her chest. “Aren, you haven’t wined and dined me in years.”

Dooku picked up his fork with a flourish. “Well, how could I with a rambunctious, rebellious Padawan underfoot for the last—”

“Ten years,” she said, quietly.

It brought him up short. “Has it really been ten years?” She nodded. Dooku slumped in his seat, his hand holding the fork landing on the table with a dull thud. “Jo, I’m so sorry.”

Jocasta cleared her throat and reached for the bottle of wine. “Don’t speak such nonsense.” She searched the tabletop for the bottle opener.

He gently took it the wine from her, producing the missing opener seemingly from the air. “Allow me.” The silence of the quarters was broken only by the pouring of wine into her glass and then his own. He replaced the bottle at the center of the table and settled back in his chair. Neither of them drank. Jocasta stared at Dooku as Dooku stared into the dark red liquid in his glass. He wondered if this celebratory meal was such a good idea, or if he had been premature in inviting her to his new quarters at all.

Jocasta sighed, reading his melancholy mood. “We both know we must be Jedi first and foremost. You had your Padawan to train.” He opened his mouth to interrupt, but she held up a hand to demand his silence while she continued. “Don’t you dare say you regret training Qui-Gon for a minute, Aren! You snatched that boy up as early and quickly as you could.”

One corner of Dooku’s mouth rose in agreement. “He was a talented boy. I thought he would benefit from my training while my own was still fresh in my mind.”

She laughed. “You wanted to train him _because_ he was talented. With Qui-Gon’s skill already ahead of his agemates at ten years old, you saw a quick and easy path to becoming a Master.” She lifted her own fork eyeing up the best place to take the first bite of her pastry dessert. “You not only got that, but now you have the distinction of earning your Mastership earlier than most while also having a Padawan knighted in his twentieth year. Just like you.” She sunk her fork into the dish and excavated the first taste. “You’ve made quite a name for yourself. One that may overshadow Qui-Gon’s achievements.” She held her fork just in front of her lips. “After all, you gave him a great deal to live up to.” She took the first bite and it was just as delicious as it looked in the dish.

Dooku shook his head as he followed her lead and took up his first forkful. “With Qui-Gon’s stubbornness, I’m sure he’ll do just fine in surpassing me soon enough, despite him fighting me more than he listened to me.”

“Perhaps you intimidated him.”

“If I intimidated him, he would not have fought me so often.” Dooku thought on his words as he chewed. “He proved to be a challenge, especially close to the end of our association. Always second guessing me.”

Jocasta smiled at his lingering frustration with his now former Padawan. “Perhaps by challenging you, he was trying to prove to you that he was growing more equal to you. At least more independent than when he was that ten year old you took as an apprentice.”

Dooku popped a berry in his mouth. “He always chose to trust his feelings over anything else. He never truly planned ahead for anything.”

“The Council wouldn’t have Knighted him if he wasn’t ready, if you didn’t think he was ready.” She gestured widely with her fork. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t have recommended him for his Trials.” Dooku stilled and frowned into his wine. Usually, he would debate with her spiritedly. His solemnity and silent brooding alarmed her. “Aren,” she said, her voice softening in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Dooku took the stem of the wine glass between his long fingers and swirled the wine, watching the liquid wave travel around the glass. He raised the glass so that the rim was at his lips, but his nose poised over the wine and inhaled deeply. He tipped it further back to taste it, letting the wine rest in his mouth to take in its full flavor. After swallowing the wine and setting the glass onto the table again, he put voice to hesitant words. “I’ve spent so many years trying to drill attachments out of Qui-Gon. It was the one lesson he never took to. Up until his Knighting.” He swirled the wine in his glass again, lost in memory. “Outside of the Council Chamber I told him that he will always end up alone, that betrayal is inevitable, and—” He sighed sadly, stalling by sipping the wine. “that he’ll ultimately end up alone.”  He looked at Jocasta and her stricken expression wounded him as deeply as a saber blade at full power. “We cannot be attached to others. It compromises us as Jedi. It compromises our judgment. Therefore, we are all alone in this universe.”

Jocasta chose her words carefully, and spoke them quietly, cautiously. “How can we be alone when we’re surrounded so much by our family?”

He shook his head. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then tell me.”

Dooku pushed the dessert away from him. “Yes, you’re right, as Jedi we are all surrounded by each other, but how many of us know each other? Truly. As unique individuals.” He leaned forward, his hands folded on the table. Jocasta recognized the posture as his diplomatic debating position. “Qui-Gon always connects, can _see_ the living so specifically as individuals that he sometimes loses sight of the whole picture because he’s so focused on the needs of whatever individual captured his attention in that moment.”

She smiled, knowing well the reputation of Qui-Gon’s bountiful compassion. “The burden of those who are strong in the Living Force.”

He nodded. “Just as those more attuned to the Unifying Force focus on the larger picture and have difficulty connecting with others on a personal, more individual level.”

“Like yourself,” she stated.

Dooku’s enthusiasm vanished into resignation. “Yes.”

“Surrounded by so many yet still so alone,” she repeated him.

“Yes.”

Jocasta slowly took another bite from her Quinberry cake while she organized her thoughts. “I think I understand.”

Dooku stared at her, eyebrows high with confused curiosity. “I don’t.”

Jocasta laughed, flinging herself back in her chair, snatching her wine as she went. “Perhaps this is what your Padawan was trying to teach you. That frivolous attachment, too many attachments, being entitled to someone’s time and affection, is not acceptable for a Jedi. I don’t think Qui-Gon seeks any of those when he grows attached, nor is it what he tried to show you during the last ten years.” She studied him. She had never seen this side of him, a vulnerability and loneliness he most certainly kept hidden from anyone and everyone, even her despite their long years of knowing one another. “I think he tried to teach you that attachment, that compassion, companionship, even love, is perfectly acceptable, even and maybe especially for a Jedi.” Dooku’s eyes snapped to hers. She sipped her wine, pleased to have caught his attention and focus. “You’re lucky I’ve known you for so long, Aren. We _do_ know each other as individuals.” His curiosity shifted into suspicious disbelief. “Let me demonstrate,” she proposed, leaning forward to set her glass on the table. “If I asked you to describe me, what would you say?”

He answered immediately. “A brilliant researcher, impeccably organized, fiercely protective of knowledge, an enforcer of tradition and culture.” He grinned at her. “In need of more practice with your lightsaber technique.”

Jocasta shook her head but tried not to laugh at his playful jibe. “No insults from the Makashi Master allowed.” They laughed together. When the air turned serious again, she clarified her question. “I didn’t mean me as a Jedi. I meant me as a person, as Jocasta Nu.”

Again, he answered quickly. “You are my oldest friend, my confidante since our crèche days. You can call me an imbecile in more languages than I can ever hope to learn in a lifetime. You always make sure that I’m taking care of myself, that I’m eating enough, and that I actually fed my Padawan.” He saw her stern expression. His answers were not satisfying. He next spoke after a long pause, after truly taking her in with his eyes and thinking about her and their history together. The meaning of her question became clear. “You encourage me when I’m unsure. You reign me in when I’m too confident. You make me remember that it’s alright to laugh and to enjoy my life.” A hint of a smile played at his lips. “Your favorite flower is from Felucia. Your favorite song is an ancient piece from deep in Malastare’s history. You prefer symmetry in all things visual.” He nodded at the ornate design on clothing. “Including your robes.” As she smiled, he sensed her satisfaction. Peace and comfort infused the space between them. His own smile grew. “You prefer the quietest places in the Temple. You don’t like when anyone leaves a mess in the Archives, but you love to teach the Younglings new things, so you give them more leeway than anyone else.” She nodded. “Your favorite color is yellow. You have a wicked sweet-tooth.” He choked on the next words, swallowing down the unexpected emotion that struck him with the thought. “You waited for me to achieve my goals before allowing yourself to answer my question to you ten years ago.”

Jocasta’s mirth fled at that sentence, as he finally began to understand why she had kept her silence. “Yes.”

Dooku stared, overcome with racing thoughts and scenarios to explain her reluctance to answer his question. Instead, he settled on simply asking, “Why?”

“You wanted so much to be a Master. That required Knighting a Padawan. Had I answered you ten years ago, had you chosen me over your dream of earning a Mastership, anything we would have had would have become resentment. You wanted to be a Master more than anything, including any deeper relationship with me. I do not begrudge you for that choice.” Her expression softened in compassion for him. “I do regret that not answering you made you feel that all Jedi are destined always to be alone. That is not the case for countless among us, and it does not have to be so for you. Being Jedi has, always will, and must come first for us. It is a hard life. We’ve known this since we were in the crèche. Our lives are often without reward, and never without regret.” She sipped her wine to let him take her words in. “Do not regret the last ten years, Aren. I don’t. You’ve gained a wonderful legacy in Qui-Gon, your Mastership for yourself, and a maturity you wouldn’t have found without taking on your Padawan. I am proud of you.” She smirked coyly into her glass. “And quite attached to you.”

Dooku sat back in his chair, mustering control of his emotions. “So much time lost between us, Jo.”

“But a future yet exists while we still live should we wish it.”

Dooku’s control slipped away from him as hope sparked in his chest. He took a deep breath, then put voice to the words his heart demanded to know. “Jocasta, ten years ago I came to you after my Knighting and asked you a question.” She nodded encouragingly. “I ask for your answer now.”

Jocasta’s smile was radiant. “Yes.”

Dooku answered her smile with his own, the spark in his chest bursting into a warm flame. With a nod at their abandoned dessert, he said, “Now, then. Let’s enjoy my hard work before it spoils.”

They lifted a forkful of the cake at the same time. Jocasta laughed. “So romantic, Aren.”

Dooku chuckled as he chewed his cake. As he went for another bite, he said, “I’m afraid I need some practice in this aspect of my life.”

Jocasta’s smile hadn’t dimmed even as she sipped her wine. “I hope we’ll have plenty of time to do just that.”

He raised his own glass and extended it towards her. “To many years together.”

She took up her own glass. “To your Padawan’s Knighting and your Mastership.”

“To your sacrifice.”

Jocasta met his eyes intently. “To your patience and your Padawan’s wisdom.”

Dooku nodded. “A wiser man than I am, it seems.”

“Tell him so,” she entreated. “Promise me.”

“I will,” he swore to her. He cleared his throat. “To us, Jocasta.”

“To us, Aren.” They touched their glasses together, the bright chime signaling both a promise to each other and a new beginning phase of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos always appreciated! ~ RK


End file.
